Soundless Voice
by Pocky Bunny
Summary: This is a little story I wrote based off of the song Soundless Voice. It does have the pairing Len x Rin. x . x Sorry for other pairing lovers.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to the sound of a door opening. It was Rin's. What was she doing up? She knew she couldn't move on her own that well. I got out of my bed and opend my door to see what she was doing. She was slowly walking to the medicine cabinet. I guess she forgot to take her pills from before. I should have checked to make sure though..

Rin has been living with a sickness ever since she was born. The doctors said there was nothing they could do , but I don't want to believe it.. I can help her get through it i know I can. Her eyes have slowly become duller and duller by each day. I'm getting scared.. I don't want to lose her.. I love her..

Suddenly I heard a loud thud. I ran over to Rin and helped her up. She smiled at me. "Thanks Len." I picked her up and took her to her room. Her eyes look like a dull picture painted with the dark colors of death.

"What medicine are you trying to get?" She's becoming too thin for my comfort. The feeling of her bones when I touched her skin was terrifying. Though it feels like she is being stabed everytime she moves she still smiles. All of her smiles she shows, why don't they make me happy?

"The one in the green bottle." She shifted and made a slight noise of agony. I started to walk away when I noticed she had grabbed my hand. It felt cold.. Like the snow against you bare skin. "I want to play in the snow with you tomorrow. Like we did when we were little" Don't make me take you out there.. Your body can't handle that..

"I'll take you later, when you're better. Just stay inside until then." She slowly let go of my hand. Her death colored eyes starring into mine. I hated it when she did this.. The best thing I can do is go get her medicine for right now..

"When will I be better?! You always say that to me!" I turned back in surprise at her words. Her painful sobs cutting through my ears like the cold wind of winter. I couldn't take it.. It hurts me to see her in this state. She hasn't been outside since we were children..

"Fine you can go tomorrow.." She smiled and rubbed her eyes to get rid of her tears. "Can you get the medicine now?" I did as she requested and walked into the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet. All of these pills were for her.. There's so many bottles.. All the colors were mixing together. Where's the green one? I reached out for the dark green colored bottle. I had better get her some water too. I grabbed a cup from the kitchen and filled it with water. What other pills has she not taken?

"Len is everything alright?" Hearing her voice calmed me. I walked into her room giving her the pills and water. She put the pill into her mouth then took a sip of water. The cup slipped from her shaking hands and broke spilling the water. "Sorry Len. I didn't mean to break it"

"It's fine Rin." I took a tissue from the box next to rin and cleaned it ,picking up the pieces of the cup as well. I put the pieces and the tissue into the trashcan and headed for the door. "See you in the morning Rin.."


	2. Snow

I want back to my room and sat on my bed. "Why did it have to be her? Couldn't it have been me insted? Please just make all of her pain and suffering end! I can't bare to see her like that anymore!" I heard sobbing from the other room. Rin must have heard me. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.." Hearing those words come out of my mouth over and over pained me. Eventually I couldn't hear it anymore because of my own sobbs. Soon enough I fell asleep..

Silence.. It's cold.. Darkness is swallowing me.. "Rin where are you?! Rin?!" I shot awake. It was just a nightmare. The same one I've had everynight. I couldn't hear anything but my heavy breathing. I have to check on Rin. I just have to. Shaking the horror of the dream away, I shot out of my bed and into Rin's room. Everything was still.. All the same.. The small, frail, girl I loved was still sleeping peacefully. I always let my fear get the best of me.

I'm scared.. I don't want her to die.. She's all I have left.. I could hear her painful breath trying to grasp life. I walked over to her and layed down on her bed.. "I'm so pittful.." I thought if i slept next to her that her warmth could reach me. She doesn't have that much to give anymore.. I don't want her to go out into the world that cursed her with this illness.. "Stay with me Rin.." I fell back into my slumber that had woken me before.

The bright and warm sun hit my face, trying to wake me up. Go away.. I don't want to wake up and see her in pain.. "Wake up sleepy head!" Someone was shaking me.. Rin is still alive. I'm glad. "It's time to go outside! I want to feel the snow again!" The world that is killing her, she wants to see that.. I made her a promise. I have to keep it. No more hiding. No more tears. I'll give her everything I have.

I opened my eyes slowly only to have the bright sun blind me. "You woke up! It usally takes you 30 minutes to get up! New record!" I felt a small smile spread across my face. It felt weird to smile. My smiles had been long forgoten. Rin gasped. "Y-you smiled! Oh my god! It's so cute! I'll have to tell Miku when she visits!" I felt hottness all over my face. Was this blushing? I guess it was since Rin stared at me with wide eyes. Her eyes looked colorful for once. "This is the most emotion you've ever showed Len! I was beginning to think you were a robot or something. I guess you are human."

My smile had turned into laughter before I knew it. Rin was right. I hadn't shown much emotion around her. We laughted together for what seemed like forever , but after a while Rin started to ask about going outside again. My smile disappeared. "Len..?" I felt sadness rising but I pushed it back down. I faked a smile for her.

"Sure. Let's go!" I grabed a scarf for the both of us. Rin didn't want to wear a coat. We walked outside together. My body instantly started shaking from the bite of the cold. In a way the cold felt nice. Suddenly I felt something cold hit my face. It slowly slid off. "What was that for?"

"Don't space out so much and I won't throw them at you!" I grabed some snow and threw it back. My smiles returned and so did Rin's. It was if Rin hadn't gotten sick at all. "I give! I give!" I felt another snowball hit my stomach. "I said I give Rin!"

"It slipped!" She laughed at me. Before long we were standing next to each other holding hands. I looked at the sun. It was being swallowed by the clouds. I looked at he ground holding Rin's hand tighter.

"Hey Rin.. I want to tell you something.." My face was getting hotter and hotter. It felt like it was on fire. "I-I love you.. D-do you feel the some about me..?"

She laughed at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. My face was burning hot. "Does that tell you enough?" I smiled at her. I didn't want this to ever end. I felt Rin's hand slip out from mine. I looked back at her in surprise only to find her collapsed on the ground.

"Rin..?" I kneeled down and shook her lightly. She's gone completely cold.. "Rin!" I shook her more and more and felt hot tears streaming down my face. "No.. Not now.. Give her back! She's all I have left! Just give me more time!" I hugged her motionless body. "Please don't leave me Rin.. I love you.." My sobs were getting louder and louder with each passing second. "Please wake up Rin! If you want to take her take me too! Take me insted!"

Hours had gone by.. My sobbing hadn't lightened. I couldn't feel anything anymore.. I was so cold.. I layed down by the girl's body and closed my eyes.. "Let is all be dyed white along with her.."

I hear voices.. I can feel warmth.. "Rin..?" "He's mumbling again.. Will he be okay..?" "Sadly he has befallen in the same state as his sister. He is in the advanged stages. There is nothing me can do for him Miss Hatsune" Everything around me turned silent.. Am I dying..? Everything is white.. I can see someone ahead of me. "Rin!" I noticed those words hadn't come out of my mouth. I have a soundless voice.. That didn't matter. I ran towards the figure and saw two bright, colorful, blue eyes look back at me. "Rin!"


End file.
